1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air conditioner compressor sectionalized covers, and more particularly pertains to a sectionalized cover for protecting an externally mounted air conditioner compressor/condenser unit from the environment. A typical freon based air conditioning or heat pump system includes an externally mounted compressor/condenser unit provided with a sheet metal housing. These units are exposed to rain and snow, as well as extreme sunshine. The efficiency of these units is degraded when they are heated by the sun. Additionally, these units are subject to damage of the condenser coils by individuals utilizing lawn mowers and other power grass trimming tools adjacent the unit. Finally, these units are typically painted in a green or beige color which is not aesthetically appealing to some individuals. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a sectionalized cover having sidewall and ceiling portions formed by selectively openable shutters to protect such air conditioner units from the environment while allowing air flow when the units are in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of sectionalized covers are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a sectionalized cover is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,904, which issued to B. Mackell on Dec. 22, 1970. This patent discloses an inflatable cargo housing having a sectionalized construction to protect cargo from the elements. U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,275 which issued to L. Ance on Nov. 9, 1971 discloses a collapsible housing for electrical equipment which is formed by a plurality of interconnected sections. U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,210, which issued to H. Austin on Dec. 31, 1974, discloses an interlocking panel construction for protecting a stack of hay bales which is formed from a multiplicity of corrugated panels, each having an inverted-V configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,205, which issued to W. Scott on Dec. 21, 1982 discloses a portable grain storage bin formed from a cylindrical wire mesh outer wall which is pegged to the ground, and an inner plastic lining material which is closed at the top after filling of the bin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,646, which issued to H. Lowe on Mar. 12, 1985 discloses a storage structure for housing grain and other granular products in which the normally encountered lateral pressure exerted on the walls of the structure is minimized by the spaced slatted configuration of the wall.
While the above mentioned patents are directed to sectionalized covers, none of these devices disclose a sectionalized cover having a plurality of selectively openable and closeable shutters formed by interlocking segments which is suitable for protecting an air conditioner compressor/condenser unit from environmental and other damage. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of sectionalized covers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such air conditioner compressor sectionalized covers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.